Breakeven
by MoowitMi324
Summary: Roger's still in love with Mimi, but she's moved on with her life. song fic. Song by The Script.


A/N: I was listening to this song and this little one shot just popped up in my head.

Breakeven

Roger Davis sat near the window by the staring out at the people on the streets. His sad soul witnessed the happy couples walking the streets of New York, the homeless man playing an old beat up guitar, and heard the laughter of children.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

The sound of the phone ringing couldn't even take his eyes away from the window. The ringing spread out through the loft like a repetitive song. Roger closed his eyes and asked God to take his pain away

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

Finally, Mark's voice appeared on the answering machine.

"Roger, it's me… I know you don't want to go to Mimi's engagement party, but she would really like it if you were there."

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

The rocker took his big tan boot and threw it directly at the answering machine causing it to scatter in pieces on the cold floor. Never in his life had been so conflicted.

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

He realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking up with Mimi. Their relationship scared him. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't afraid of Mimi dying in his arms. It had happened once, but she had come back to him. He knew a miracle like that would never happen again. Unlike Roger, Mimi decided that life was too short to be alone. She and Benny became friends again and soon fell in love. Benny and Mimi's wedding was two weeks away and it away at Roger's heart.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

He stood up and went to the bathroom. For the first time in weeks Davis had seen his reflection and didn't like what he saw. His hair was long and messy, his beard was uneven, he had bags under his eyes.

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

His knees hit the floor and the grown man began to cry.

_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

"Roger, you here?" Mark asked from the front of the loft.

The filmmaker searched for his friend around the living room and even checked for him in his room. He stopped when he heard the sobbing coming from their bathroom.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

Mark opened the door, revealing his friend crying on the bathroom floor. Without saying a word, he sat on the floor and put his best friends head in his lap. Mark didn't mind holding his friend. When Roger went through rehab after quitting smack, Mark would hold Roger all night and make sure he was ok. This didn't make him less of a man; he was just being the loyal friend he is.

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

A few hours later, Roger cleaned himself up a little bit and got ready for the engagement party. He evened out his beard, put his hair in a ponytail, and put on a nice dress shirt.

"You ready?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Roger answered with a weak smile.

_What am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I suppose to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

The two friends arrived at the party at The Life Café and were greeted by their friends. Maureen and Joanne waited for Mark to tell them how they got Roger out of the house. Collins tossed Roger a beer and took a seat next to the rocker.

"How you holding up, man?" Collins asked.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"God bless that."

"Is she here already?" Roger asked calmly.

"She just got here ten minutes before you and Mark."

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

"Roger?"

Chills went up his spine at the sound of his name. the voice was sweet and harmless, but it struck him in a painful way. Slowly turning around, he knew that the voice belonged to…

"Hi, Mimi…."

He stood up and greeted his ex with a strong hug. She returned the hug

"I haven't seen you in months…..you look great!" Mimi complimented.

"You do too."

Roger was telling the truth. Mimi looked like a brand new woman. Her skinned glowed; he eyes were shined brighter than the moon. He couldn't help but get lost in them like he used to. Roger felt like he had fallen in love with her all over again.

_What am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

Benny walked over to his fiancée interrupting the small reunion.

"Roger, I'm glad you made it." Benny said shaking Roger's hand.

"Yeah….no problem, Benny….Congrats…."

"Thanks, we just wanted to get married before she started showing."

"Showing?" Roger asked.

"You didn't know?" Benny asked.

"I really don't keep up with everyone."

"Mimi's pregnant."

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

"Wow…that's great." Roger said holding back tears. "Well, it's getting late and I have to go to work in the morning. I just wanted to stop by and congratulate the two of you."

"Roger, don't make this a once in a while thing, ok?" Mimi said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't….I won't…"

Roger quickly walked backwards towards the exit, once he was out he began to run as fast as he could with his heart falling out of his chest.

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

A/N: poor Roger! thank you for reading!


End file.
